


Brothers in Arms

by bittenfeld



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shû, Shin, Seiji, and Tôma have all been sharing a lot more than just friendship, while Ryô has been watching from the outside.  But it's always been five for all, and all for five, so maybe now it's time that Ryô shared bedtime with them too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve raised their ages to adulthood (although Jun is still a little kid). And I envision them the way they looked in "Gaiden: New York."
> 
> (and yes, I like to use the Japanese names, but the American personalities!)

"Well, come if you're coming, don't take all day, " Date Seiji goaded, standing at the front door.  "I don't wanna miss the opening credits this time."

Lightning on two little legs flashed down the stairs. “I’m coming, I’m coming, don’t leave without me!”

Leaning against the door jamb and chewing on a toothpick, Hashiba Tôma glanced over at his blond friend and drawled, “Y’got the tickets, now?”

“Right here,” Seiji patted his breast pocket. “Don’t leave home without ‘em. C’mon, everyone, Jun, Shin, c’mon, let’s go!”

From his vantage point on the couch in front of Charles Bronson on TV, Shû Rei Fan glanced up at his buddies. “Where are we going? No one said anything to me.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re not going,” Tôma enlightened him tactfully.

The thunderbolt on legs raced past Shû’s couch into the kitchen. “Shin-niisan! Shin-niisan, where are you?”

“How come I’m not going?” the couch potato protested.

“Because you’ve got other plans for the evening,” Seiji expanded on Tôma’s pronouncement.

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do. Shin, get your ass down here, ‘cause I’m driving off in one minute with or without you.”

A swirl of auburn mane breezed into the room, and a soft voice announced, “I can’t find my jacket, guys. Have any of you seen it?”

“Shû’s got his butt on it,” Tôma announced.

“Ah, there it is.” And leaning over Shû’s husky body to retrieve said article of clothing, Môri Shin brushed his lips against the other boy’s in the process. “Goodbye, luv, I’ll see you later.”

“Hey, wait just a minute,” Shû interrupted. A strong hand gripped one lean arm, pulled Shin down to his body. “Look guys, I caught me a fish.”

Seiji was not impressed. “Eh, he’s too small – you’ll have to throw him back. C’mon, people, let’s go.”

“I am not too small!” Green eyes sparkled in a delighted wink. “Shû will vouch for that.”

“I’ll say.” An appreciative hand slid down one slender thigh. Then abruptly the open palm swatted one buttock, then gripped it. “Now tell me what’s going on.”

With a little bit of effort, and a lot of butt-wiggling, Shin extracted himself. “Sorry, can’t tell you, sweetheart. But trust me, you won’t mind missing the picture.”

“Mm, that sounds suspicious. Well, obviously since my presence isn’t wanted, I’ll just sit here and mope for the rest of the evening.”

“You won’t be moping for long,” Tôma promised, following Seiji out the door.

The human thunderbolt, now slowing to the speed of sound, raced past them out to the car, and the little voice pleaded, “C’n I have extra butter on my popcorn?”

“’Course ya can,” Tôma’s voice drifted back. “Wouldn’t be the proper movie-going experience without extra butter.”

With the wetness of Shin’s saliva still drying on his lips, Shû listened to the gang drive off. It didn’t matter really. He wasn’t particularly in the mood to leave the house this evening anyway. But his curiosity was certainly piqued. What kind of surprise had they planned for him? It wasn’t his birthday. The subtle air of secrecy and mystery had been increasing all afternoon – he just hadn’t paid much attention to it. Little had he realized he’d be the focal point.

Upstairs the hiss of the shower stopped and the blow-dryer turned on. If Ryô was just now getting ready, he was late. Oh well, he could catch up with the guys on his moped.

In fact, Shû could follow them too if he really wanted to. Actually what he wanted was another beer and something other than Charles Bronson speaking badly-dubbed Japanese. With one well-aimed shot of the remote that would make him the envy of every screen-villain, he zapped Bronson into obliteration. Now if he just had enough strength to heave himself off the couch and make it over to the refrigerator.

Bare feet padded downstairs.

“You’re late,” Shû announced, eyes still focussed on the blank TV screen. “The train already left the station.”

“Naah, that’s okay.” Detouring into the kitchen, Ryô got two cans of Asahi, tossed one to his buddy, then plopped down beside him.

“Thank you, m’man – you just read my mind.”

Ryô popped the aluminum top, gulped a swig. “Not a difficult thing to do,” he reminded dryly. Dressed only in black jeans and a towel over one shoulder, he propped one foot up on the coffee table.

“Everyone’s acting real suspicious,” Shû commented. “You, uh, know anything about that?”

“Yeah,” Ryô finally admitted. “I kicked ‘em out for the afternoon.”

“So, you’re the culprit.”

“Well, there’s a Kurosawa film festival going on this week down at the Kiraboshi Theater that Seij has been wanting to go to, anyway. I just suggested that he take Jun – give him a little exposure to the classics – and the rest of the guys too.”

“Why not me?”

Ryô didn’t answer at first. His shoulders gave a little shrug. “There’s something I… kinda wanted to lay on you… in private.”

“Did I do something to bug you?” Shû eyed him curiously. “You gonna punch me out?"

At that, Ryô glanced up. “Oh, uh, no… no, I didn't mean that…”

Shû’s lips quirked. “Well, then, what?”

Ryô’s gaze hesitated on his friend’s mouth, delaying his response a moment.

And in that moment, Shû surmised, “Well, either you wanna kiss me,” he supposed, “or you’re tryin’ to be polite and tell me I stink like Naaza with morning-breath.”

Abruptly Ryô’s eyes blinked back into focus, right into Shû’s bright grin.

“So…?” the blue-haired boy coaxed, “which is it?”

Sitting forward, elbows on knees, Ryô rolled the dew-moist can between his palms. “I, uh, I’ve just been thinking how lucky I am to know you… to know all of you. And I never really thanked you for saving me last April, when the Ma-shô tried to…” His throat tightened around the last words.

Shû watched him compassionately. “Man, it’s all right. You’ve saved my life a dozen times since then. Like you said, we can feel each others’ minds; we all do what we need to do for each other. All for one and one for all.”

“Yeah, but…” Ryô nodded. “…When they prevented me from powering up, and then they energy-blasted my hard-suit off of me… I was naked… I was more than naked…. God, what could’ve happened…” His chest expanded with a tight breath. Gaze looked toward the sliding glass doors, eyelids tautening to fight off threatened tears.

A warm hand gripped Ryô’s shoulder. “Hey, c’mon, you’ve paid me back every time we go up against Arago and those Ma-shô jerks, and you’re by my side. You, and all the guys. We all do what we have to do. I knew back then I had a better chance of holding up than any of the rest of you.” Shû managed a grin. “I’m rock and iron, man. I’ve got the stamina of a mountain.” The hand squeezed. “It’s over now, Ryô. I survived, we all survived.”

”Yeah…”

Comfortable silence settled between them, the warmth and camaraderie that needed no words, Shû slouched on the sofa, taking up most of the space, drinking his beer; Ryô sitting hunched on the edge, staring blankly at the floor.

Until Shû guessed, “So, uh, is that all you kicked the guys out for… or, um, is there something more you wanna say to me?”

A quick flick of eyes in Shû’s direction, an embarrassed little quirk of lips, and Ryô finally admitted, “Yeah, there’s more. I guess I’m… well, envious – what you and the other guys have… something special… ”

Shû snorted. “Not so special that you had to feel left out. You’ve always been welcome.”

Another glance at his friend, then Ryô nodded to himself. “… Well, I’ve been thinking… I’m not gay, but… well, maybe I’d… like to be a part of it now… y’know… that is… if you guys don’t mind…”

“If we don’t mind ?!” Shû looked up abruptly. “God, Ryô, there’s nothing we want more. But we never meant to pressure – at least not a lot! – ‘cause we knew you were straight.”

“Well, I think it’s like Tôma was saying.   He's not gay either,  but there’s an overwhelming urge to be together with all of you. It’s just that he realized it before I did. We’re connected mystically and mentally, and it just seems right to be connected physically as well, like the five of us are each pieces of the whole.” Ryô took a good swallow to wet his dry throat. “But also…” he continued reticently, “ …I didn’t wanna say anything, ‘cause I know you guys are already paired up… you and Shin… and Tôma and Seij. I felt like I’d be a fifth wheel… literally…”

Shû’s foot nudged against Ryô’s hip. “Baka – we’re not paired up that solidly. Like, in the morning, when I’m still sleeping off what Shin and me have done all night, he goes out and climbs into Seiji’s and Tôma’s bed.” A deprecating sound escaped his lips. “The little uke’s insatiable. I don’t know when he sleeps.”

Ryo grinned. “I guess you’re, uh, seme – bein’ the strongest one of us an’ all…”

Shû just shrugged; finished off his beer in a gulp. “Naah. Seme – uke – I got no hang-ups. Double your pleasure, double your fun is my motto.” Another nudge against his couch-mate. “But, y’know, if you really don’t feel gay, well, I mean, what about Nasti? In a way she’s a part of us, too. You don’t have to make love to a guy if you don’t want to.”

Ryô shook his head. “It’s not the same thing. I like her a lot, but… it’s not the same thing.”

A brief nod of Shû’s head. “How close are you? Have you ever…”

At that, Ryô’s gaze flicked up, down and up again. “That’s another thing,” he finally admitted. “... uh… we tried… we can’t. It doesn’t work.”

“She’s a girl, you’re a guy – what’s not to work?”

“She’s a normal girl – I’m Rekka,” Ryô corrected. As though to prove it, his face started to turn bright red, and Shû noticed his throat tighten, choking back the rest of his thought. “My… uh… stuff is… hot…”

Shû’s eyes widened with sudden understanding. “Omigod… you didn’t… she didn’t…”

Quickly Ryô shook his head. “No…no… But one time we were…uh, sorta foolin’ around… and, uh, some got on her hand, and burned her. So I don’t dare risk it…”

 _to be continued_ …


End file.
